Confession
by NxE-Forever
Summary: "What so funny?" Marcus asked."You," Lucy answered, "You are just too adorable. You never give up on her." Marcus blushed and pouted, "Stop flirting with me. I only love Erza."- A ErzaxOC one-shot requested by Phil-O.


Hey, everyone! I'm back with an ErzaxOC oneshot. This is a requested story by **Phil-O**.

The OC's name is _MARCUS_.The OC is not mine but Phil-O so you want to read about the OC, here is the link: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 3 0 9 1 4 0 2 / P h i l _ 0 _(Cancel the spacings.)_

On with the story, now!

* * *

><p><strong>Confession<strong>

"Flame brain!" Gray shouted.

"What did you say, Ice stripper?" Natsu roared.

"Are you stupid to not understand what I said?" Gray mocked, "I called you 'Flame brain'."

"Why you!" Natsu charged forward and hit Gray, hard on his face. Gray was sent flying through chairs and tables, landing him flat on the wall. Gray got up on his feet and glared at Natsu.

"Ice-make…!"

"Fire dragon's roar…!"

Soon, the usual fight, between the two idiots, started. Lucy, who was seated at the opposite end, just sighed. 'When is Erza going to be back?' she wondered.

"Is Erza coming back soon?" A black, spiky haired guy appeared in front of Lucy. He had black eyes and black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie, dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side and white/red sneakers also black fingerless gloves. He also has a navy-coloured scarf around his neck. He is slightly taller than Natsu.

"Yes. She said she would return today, Marcus. I hope she comes fast before the guild breaks into two." Lucy let out another sigh. Marcus smiled. Lucy realizing that smile, asked, "So did you make any progress?"

"H-ha, what do you mean?"Marcus exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"You know what I mean, Marcus. Stop playing dumb. You're not Natsu," Lucy stated, "Just answer my question. Marcus looked at the ground with a frown on his face.

Lucy sighed again, "Still don't have the courage?" Marcus nodded and sat down opposite Lucy.

"Its not really about courage." Marcus said, "I just don't know if I'm good enough for her."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Marcus inwardly sighed.

"I don't know, Lucy. I just feel like it. Every time, I try to advance, I fall back. Ahhh! This is so annoying." Marcus used both of his hands and ruffled his hair in annoyance. Lucy giggled.

"What so funny?" Marcus asked.

"You," Lucy answered, "You are just too adorable. You never give up on her."

Marcus blushed and pouted, "Stop flirting with me. I only love Erza."

Lucy giggled again, "I already have a boyfriend. Don't get your head to high."

"Ya, a perverted boyfriend." Marcus teased and pointed at the ice mage who was currently fighting the fire mage.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy shouted with a small blush.

Gray looked down on himself before shouting, "How did my clothes disappear?" Gray immediately ran off to find his clothes, leaving several mages laughing.

"Geez, when is he ever going to stop that?" Lucy complained.

"Never." Marcus answered. Lucy glared at him and he smiled in return. Suddenly, the huge guild door slammed open. A gorgeous, scarlet warrior revealed herself.

"Erza! You are back!" Natsu exclaimed and charged forward with flames engulfing his hands, "Fight me!"

With a swift movement by Erza, Natsu was sent flying towards the bar. Mira immediately moved away, allowing Natsu to crash.

"Knock out!" Happy appeared behind Erza.

"Erza, you are back!" Lucy exclaimed and waved her hand.

"Yes, I'm back. Was there a fight while I was gone?" Erza asked, scanning the guild. Everyone gulped down, nervously. There was one thing that Erza always hates and that was fights in the guild.

"Flame pants! Lets continue our fight!" Gray entered the guild, only to be glared by the Titania.

"E-Erza, when did you come back?" Gray stuttered and quickly backed off behind Lucy.

"Did you and Natsu fight again?" Erza asked, patiently.

"Yes they did!" Lucy ratted them out.

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, enable to believe that his own girlfriend would sell him out. Lucy grinned evilly.

"Gray…" Erza growled dangerously, "What did I tell you about fighting?"

Gray gulped while sweating ferociously. In the next second, Gray was lying unconscious beside Natsu with huge, burning red bump on his head.

Erza satisfied with what she had done walked over to Lucy's table, spotting Marcus settled opposite of Lucy. She smiled. It has been some time since she had talked to the fire mage.

She was about to sit down beside Lucy when Lucy suddenly placed her hands out blocking the space, "Sorry, Erza! Gray's sitting here. How about sitting beside Marcus?"

Erza eyed Lucy for a moment before nodding and settling down beside Marcus. Marcus immediately shifted away causing Erza to frown. Erza would admit that she liked the fire mage only if he didn't freak out, every time she was near him.

"I don't bite, you know?" Erza said, rather angrily before turning away to order a strawberry cake.

As soon as Erza turned away, Lucy kicked Marcus's leg before glaring at him and mouthing the words, 'What are you doing, idiot?'

Marcus merely shrugged it off and turned away, using his hand to hold his head on the table with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Gray soon recovered from his unconscious state and walked over to the table and settled down beside Lucy, rubbing his head. Luckily, he had his clothes on.

"That hurt, Erza." Gray complained.

"If it hurt then listen to what I say, next time." Erza answered, placed a spoonful of strawberry cake in her mouth.

Gray groaned and laid his head on the table; a sign that he was bored. Lucy looked over at Gray and ruffled his hair with a faint blush and a grin. Erza couldn't help but smile at Lucy affection towards Gray. Marcus, silently eyeing them from the corner of his eyes, noticed Erza's smile. He wished so badly that it was him and Erza displaying affection.

He wondered how Gray had mustered the courage to ask Lucy out. Another sigh escaped his lips. However, the sigh didn't go pass Lucy's ears. She looked at Marcus pitifully. Lucy wished she could help him.

"So guys do you want to come on a mission with me, tomorrow?" Erza asked, piercing the silence that surrounded the table.

"Yea su-"Before Gray could finish his sentence, Lucy cut him off by stomping on his feet.

"Sorry, Erza but Gray will be following me shopping tomorrow, Natsu too." Lucy immediately said, "How about going with Marcus?"

Gray was about to say something when Lucy squeezed his hands; a sign to be silent.

Erza eyed Lucy, suspiciously before turning to look at Marcus, "Do you want to come?"

Marcus blushed and looked at Lucy, who was giving him an encouraging grin. Marcus looked back at Erza and thought, "Go for it, Marcus! This is a one in a lifetime chance to complete a mission with Erza and only Erza! You can confess to her at the same time! Yosh!"

"A-alright." He nodded in agreement and Lucy beamed with delight.

Erza smiled in response, "Meet me at the train station at 3pm, tomorrow."

With that said, Erza left the guild to get some rest from her previous mission and prepare for the next. She was interested with working together with Marcus as it was the first time she had gone on a mission with him and she also wanted to find out why he acts weird all around her.

"See! It wasn't that bad was it?" Lucy asked, once Erza was out of sight. Marcus nodded and mumbled thanks before walking off with red cheeks. Lucy smiled, hoping for the best and leaving a super confused Gray.

# Next day at the Train Station # (Let me skip all the small stuff)

Marcus was leaning against a pillar with his hands behind his head, and a satisfied grin across his face though he was nervous. This is the closest chance he can get, to be beside Erza. He didn't want to waste this chance and he so badly wanted to confess to Erza.

"You are early." A female voice said, jerking Marcus out of his thoughts. He turned around and found his crush looking at him.

"E-Erza!" He stuttered, clearly not prepared for her arrival.

Erza frowned, "Can you stop reacting like as though you have seen a ghost? I don't remember doing anything to scare you."

Marcus saddened almost immediately, "I am not scared of you, Erza. Its just…Its just…"

"Shoot it out!" Erza commended.

Marcus blushed, "Its just….I kinda… ah…ah… I LOVE YOU, ERZA SCARLET!"

Erza was taken aback by his words with a blush on her face.

Marcus realizing what he has just shouted, blushed crimson red. Everybody in the train station was watching the couple in front of them.

Erza, who just recovered from the shock of an outburst, smiled, "Took you long enough to say it."

Marcus looked at Erza in shock, "You mean you knew it?"

"I did be dumb if I never realized the way you look at me. I was waiting for you to say it and stop freaking out every time I'm near you." Erza explained to Marcus with a proud grin.

Marcus stared at Erza in astonishment. Erza was not called the Titania for no reason.

"S-so will you be by g-girlfriend?" he managed to croak out.

Erza's smile widened, as she walked pass him, "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Marcus's eyes widened for a moment before he gave a toothy grin and Erza's retreating figure. He ran up to her as fast as possible and caught her in a hug.

"I'll be the best boyfriend, you will ever have. I promise to protect you forever." He whispered into her ears.

Erza placed her iron clad hand on Marcus's arm which was wrapped around her stomach, "Make sure you keep to your words."

"I will." was Marcus's short and sweet reply.

Erza smile happily, "Lets finish up with the mission quick so we can get on with other things."

"Alright" Marcus said and moved in front to hold Erza's hand.

"Hey, Erza…I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Why do you always carry a huge cart of luggage with you?" Marcus asked, sweating dropping at the cart following behind them.

Erza shot Marcus a glare and asked dangerously, "Does it matter to you?"

Marcus gulped, "No ma'am!"

Erza chuckled and continue walking, gripping Marcus's hand tightly.

Marcus smiled. This was the best day off his life. He felt as though a burden had lifted off his chest though, he was not planning on confessing until the end of the mission. But whatever, he has the girl now. It didn't how or when he confessed.

**The**** End**

* * *

><p>I dunno but I feel that the ending is a little rushed! Tell me your opinions by reviewing.<p>

To Phil-O: I hope, i kept your character in character! X)

Review! Thank You! X)


End file.
